


V.I.R.U.S.

by Prpldolfin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prpldolfin/pseuds/Prpldolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vocaloids and Utaus are fighting for their lives against a VIRUS that has invaded their computer. But now, since the VIRUS is focusing in on them and their animation program, do they stand a chance of defeating it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this story does not use the Vocaloid/Utau characters. They were original characters of my own creation. I decided to swap my characters for the Vocaloid/Utau characters so I could post the story here to let it be seen and reviewed by others. Because of that the personalities/origins/relationships/anything else of the characters will be a bit different but i'll try to change it to fit as best as I can. This is really my first attempt at writing a story, so any helpful tips you more experienced writers may have would be much appreciated. Thank you for your time!

Chapter 1 - Len

"Run!" I yelled at my 16 year old twin sister, "Rin! Run and don't look back!"

"But-" She started "But what about-"

"Don't worry about that right now." I told her, "We'll focus on that later when we have a better chance to survive, for now you need to get out of here and get help! I'll hold off this VIRUS as long as I can, but you need to go now!"

"I can't just leave you alone Len! You'll be erased!" she cried, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes.

"I won't if you get back in time! Now go!" I gave her a slight shove in the opposite direction from the oncoming VIRUS. Her gaze caught mine and she had a sad look in her eyes. Then her eyes darted towards the VIRUS and fear consumed her expression. I couldn't let her face this, she was terrified. I caught her gaze again and gave her a smile. She smiled timidly back at me then wrapped her arms around me in the tightest hug her small body could give me. And before I could hug her back she was off, her short blond hair streaming out behind her, as she ran to find our friends for help.

In my mind I felt her thoughts find to mine as our telepathy connected us.

"Please be careful." she said.

"I will..." I thought back to her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise!" I began "You couldn't stand to lose an amazing twin brother like me anyways!" I joked

I felt her thoughts lighten when she heard that. I smiled to myself and realized it was so easy to make her happy.

Suddenly I came to notice the buzzing that was behind me...the buzzing that sounded like a swarm of angry hornets. I turned to look at the VIRUS that was fast approaching me, ready to strike. It looked like a large group of black slithering snakes at first, but as it got closer and closer I saw that they were a bunch of little numbers forming strands that moved like snakes. I felt anger growing inside of me as I thought of how this VIRUS was the cause of all the pain that we had experienced in the past few months. This VIRUS was the thing that had already destroyed many of the programs on our computer, our home. It was also the reason many of our friends had been erased, imprisoned, or under its control.

At first it had seemed to be just a mindless virus destroying everything in its path, but once it hit our animation program it seemed to narrow its focus onto only the program and all of its components. AKA us. We don't know why, but we do know that we have to destroy it fast before every one of us is erased, captured, or taken over. Kill or be killed. As far as we know one person has been erased, four taken over, two captured, and there are six of us still free from the VIRUS's grasp. But who knows how long we can keep it at bay.

I ran at the slithering snake-like numbers with all my might, not knowing what I would actually do once I got to it. I did know, however, that I had to hold it back long enough for Rin to get back with the others. If I didn't my friends would have one less person to fight with and possibly one more person to fight against, if this thing decided I was worth the effort to keep alive.

The VIRUS was now less than 5 steps away. It's buzzing sounded as loud as a jet plane and was twice as terrifying. "No time for stupid fears now!" I yelled at myself. I gritted my teeth and swung my leg in a powerful kick at the numbers. My leg connected with a few of them while the others darted out of the way. Some of the number strands that I hit hard enough had segments of their bodies crushed. Those slumped to the ground dead, others went flying and one particularly large snake shook off the impact of the kick like it was nothing. It then coiled itself around my leg. I tried to shake the thing off but it only clung more tightly. The other numbers that were left followed the big one's lead and coiled around my outstretched leg. I saw that many of those had wrapped themselves around the bottom of my foot so I slammed my foot down, crushing even more of the hellish snakes.

"Where would the others be? Shoot! They were supposed to leave the animation program to look for a backup safe house today...hopefully they haven't left though." I heard Rin asking herself in her head. Her thoughts momentarily distracted me as they filled my head. Rin had a bad tendency to let her thoughts slip away from her and into my head when she was focused on something. I closed off my mind to hers quickly; I couldn't have anything distracting me now. I needed all my senses alert and focused on what was going on around me.

In that short moment of mental commotion, some of the snakes had made their way farther up my body. I tore and clawed at them attempting to get them off of me. I earned a few painful bites on my arms and chest as I drew them off my body and tossed them away from me with as much strength as I could muster. Even though we don't need to eat or drink, use the bathroom, or keep warm to stay alive, us characters made in this animation program still can feel pain, have emotions, and other things like that.

After the numbers that had slithered farther up me were off, I reached for the others that were still wrapped around my leg, but before I could grab even one they all dropped from my leg and retreated a foot or two. The large one hissed a bit at the other snakes, almost like it was giving a command. I took a few steps back from the remaining numbers so they couldn't attack me as well, but then the strings of numbers slowly started to spread out and circle around me.

"Shit!" I yelled at myself in my head "I can't let them close the circle!" I spun around and tried to escape the enclosing snakes because if I didn't it would all be over. But the snake-like numbers had already gotten behind me and were blocking my way. I let my instincts take over my rationalization and I flew at the snakes at full speed. Right before I reached them I pushed off the ground as hard as I could in an attempt to jump over them. Somehow I managed to get over them, but just as my foot touched the ground something wrapped around my ankle and tripped me.

I slammed to the ground hit my head and had the wind knocked out of me. I gasped for breath and looked around dizzily, hardly noticing all the snakes coming over and tying themselves around my arms and legs. They then all went limp like ropes except for the largest one who curled itself around one of the new ropes and started dragging me off in the direction it had come from. The direction opposite of my only hope for help.

Still gasping for breath and trying to stop the world from spinning I tried to establish a mind link with Rin, I brushed against her conscious only to find it blocked off. I tried to reach her again and felt the walls around her mind begin to collapse away, I thought "Help..." to her before something hard hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rin

"Promise?" I thought to my twin brother.

"I promise!" Len thought back "you couldn't stand to lose a wonderful twin like me anyways!"

A grin broke through my lips when I heard that. Len had a way of always making me smile at the worst times. I continued running straight ahead, I had to hurry and find the others so that Len could keep his promise to me.

About 4 minutes later, after running past the numerous buildings and houses that our animator had designed, I arrived at our 'base camp' only to find no one there. "Where would the others be?" I asked myself in my head "Shoot! They were supposed to leave the animation program to look for a backup safe house today...hopefully they haven't left though."

At that moment I felt the connection between Len's mind and mine sever.

"Len! Len! What happened! Are you okay?!" I tried to think to him as I worked to re-establish our connection while I began to run again, still looking for everyone else. Len was completely blocking me out of his mind though, and I couldn't get through to him. If he still had the ability to block me out of his mind that meant that he hadn't gotten hurt and he wasn't unconscious. Maybe he was blocking me out because my thoughts were accidentally bleeding over into his mind again and they were distracting him. I tended to let my thoughts slip like that often.

"Sorry Len!" I thought to myself as I shut up my own mind and kept on running. Where was everyone!

I had been running around for 10 minutes, checking all the usual places we went to, with no luck, and panic quickly taking over me. Suddenly I rounded a corner and ran smack into someone wearing a blue scarf. "Kaito!" I yelled "Kaito! Hurry, Len! Quick, he needs help!" Everything spilled out of my mouth in a rush, while Kaito just stared at me confused.

"Rin! Calm down! I can't understand what you're saying! Catch your breath and tell me slowly what's going on."

"There's no time to explain though!" I yelled "Len needs help now! We were attacked-"

When Kaito heard the word attacked he yelled over his shoulder with great urgency. "Meiko! Len's in trouble!" He then took off in the direction I had come from, dragging me behind him. "Which way?" he asked me with a worried expression as I gained my footing running next to him. Rather than telling him where to go I shot ahead of him and led him back to where I had left Len.

Half way there I felt something nudge against the barrier in my mind, I tore down the mental walls just in time to hear my twin weakly think "Help…" to me.

I had a moment of mental panic as I struggled to connect my mind to Len's while running so fast, but then I felt myself slip into his thoughts and I relaxed slightly. His thoughts had become scattered about and I realized that they're only like this when he is dreaming. "Len's been knocked out!" I yelled over my shoulder to anyone who happened to be there. My speed increased as I solely focused on getting back to where I had left my twin behind to let him deal with the VIRUS that had been chasing us.

I came to the open area where Len and I had parted. My eyes wildly darted around looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tears sprang to my eyes instantly as I realized it was all my fault that he had been taken by the VIRUS. The tears were about to slip down my face when I saw a glimpse movement on the other side of the empty area. It was rounding a corner so I only saw that part of it was a blond color. The same shade of blond as my hair was. I shot off once again ignoring my body's need for a rest, and the hope that I would not lose Len today slowly returning.

I rounded the same corner the thing had gone around and, to my relief, saw my blond twin. "Len!" I screamed, trying to attract the snake's attention and get it to stop where it was. The thing looked back quickly, saw me then took off again at a faster pace.

However, it was not fast enough to stay ahead of me for very long. A moment later I had crossed the open area and had caught up to the VIRUS. I ran in front of it and blocked off its path, halting the thing's movement. I stared it down for a moment with the meanest glare I could make, trying to frighten it in to letting go of my brother. It hissed at me and tried to turn around and go the other way, but Kaito appeared behind it with a thick branch he had ripped off of a nearby tree and blocked off the monster's only other path.

With a yell, Kaito attacked the snake and had it destroyed in seconds. I ran over to the unconscious Len and started tearing at the other numbers that bound him. Once they were all off I tried to wake up my twin by gently shaking his shoulder. That's when I noticed the black tears and holes in his body. Since we're not real people, when we get injured a black gap is left on our body rather than blood escaping a wound. It's almost like a part of our programming is torn up or mixed up or something. Either way, it still hurts us just as much as a cut or bruise would hurt a regular person, and takes about as long to heal.

I held back my tears and asked "Will he be okay?" to Kaito. Who had also seen the holes in Len's arms and chest.

"Don't worry," Kaito told me "the wounds aren't that deep or that big. They'll heal up in no time, he's unconscious because he got hit on the head not because of the injuries. Though, they will still hurt him quite a bit when he wakes up." Kaito grinned at the thought of the normally tough acting Len complaining about the pain of the bites like a little girl.

I sighed with relief and awkwardly hugged my sleeping brother, careful not to touch any of the black holes on him. "Thank god you're okay!" I said "I was so worried I had lost you. You were right, I couldn't stand to lose an amazing twin like you." I laughed as I quoted his words to me from earlier.

Suddenly I heard a strange screech and was pulled to the side by Kaito's strong arms as he yelled "Look out!" I fell face first into the ground several yards away from Len, then sat up just in time to see Kaito trying to pull Len out of the way of the giant bird-like creature swooping towards him. The bird was made exactly the same way as the snakes were; with lots of tiny programmed numbers forming its body and limbs. I watched in horror as the thing grabbed my brother by one of his arms and took off with him into the sky. Kaito grabbed a nearby rock and heaved it at the creature. It hit it square on the head and the monster dropped Len out of sheer surprise. I screamed as my twin fell, from that height he would surely die. Just before he reached the ground the bird-thing snatched him up again and flew off over the tops of the buildings.

My feelings were a complete mess at that point. On one hand I was overjoyed that my brother hadn't just fallen to his death right in front of me, but on the other hand I was horrified and miserable that he had been taken just when we thought we had saved him from the snakes. I broke down sobbing. Kaito wrapped his big arms around me in a comforting hug and held me that way until our other friends arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Len

The metal floor was cold and hard as I slowly woke up from the deep sleep I was in. There was a creepy lack of noise around me as I tried to remember where I was, but found I couldn't. The last thing I did remember was being kidnapped by the snake-things and calling to Rin for help through our telepathy, but that was it. I opened my eyes only to find more darkness all around me. I noticed my head, arms, and chest hurt quite a bit so I made sure to take my time sitting up. I felt around in the darkness from where I was sitting. Off to my left my hand bumped into more of the cold metal, except that it was in the shape of a bar. I moved my left arm around more and felt more of the bars.

"Great! Locked up in a cell! How cliche..." I thought to myself

I moved to try and stand on my feet and was surprised to hear the jangle of chains and the feeling of movement around my ankles. I quickly grabbed at my ankles to confirm my suspicions.

"Shackles too? Whoever is behind this really doesn't want me getting away." I joked halfheartedly with myself.

"Hello?" a barely audible feminine sounding voice asked.

I immediately tensed up. Was there someone else in here or was I just hearing things because of the intense lack of noise? I didn't recognize the voice either so I immediately knew that if someone was there; I didn't know who they were.

"Whose there?" I asked harshly into the darkness, my eyes still trying to adjust to the seemingly infinite black surrounding me. I wasn't about to trust a random voice speaking to me when I had just been kidnapped.

The voice didn't respond right away so I started to assume that I was just hearing things. But it soon responded in a shaky and tired tone, "I-I'm Teto…w-who are you?"

"Len…" I replied hesitantly"…are you imprisoned too?"

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered out. It sounded like it was taking a lot of effort for her to talk. She was taking in shaky breaths in between her words, and judging by the way her voice sounded almost dead to my ears, I assumed she wasn't in a good condition.

"Hey are you okay? You don't sound good." I asked Teto, worry slowly, but clearly, creeping into my voice.

"I…I don't know…" she told me.

At that moment my eyes finished adjusting to the darkness, and I could see Teto's figure on the floor of the cage next to mine, but that was all. The black surrounding us wouldn't permit me to see any more of the poor girl's condition.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." I said with more confidence than I really had "I have to get back to my friends and my sister." There was a long silence, and I guessed she either had nothing to say or just didn't have the strength to say it at the moment.

"U-umm…could you tell me how you got here and how long you've been here?" I asked in an effort to keep the conversation going, I didn't want to sit in the black with only the sound of the girl's frail breathing to keep me company. I might have a mental freak-out from the situation.

I heard her take a shaky breath then she said, "We were d-downloaded off the internet…by the owner of the c-computer about a week ago…then w-we were attacked and brought here…"

I was relieved to hear that she hadn't been here too long, it meant that there was an even greater chance that she would live through this epidemic. Wait a minute, "We?" I said "Whose we?"

"My two friends and I…Ted and Defoko…but there not here a-anymore…Defoko was infected and taken over by the v-virus…a-and T-Ted was e-erased." Teto said clearly getting choked up.

"I-I'm so sorry," I said sincerely "that's absolutely horrible."

I didn't know what else to say after I heard that. She had lost her only friends to the terrible VIRUS on our computer. For whatever reason, I felt responsible for what had happened to her and her friends. If we had only known that they had been brought here we could have saved them, and they wouldn't have had to deal with our problem. I sat there in the dark listening to Teto, she was trying to stay silent, but she was clearly crying about the loss of her friends. I felt miserable that I had made her remember something so scarring.

I don't know why but for whatever reason I suddenly felt very protective of this girl. I made up my mind then and there to not let any more harm come to her. But to protect her I would need to get her out of the hell hole we were in as soon as possible. "Rin!" I thought to myself "I need to try and talk to Rin!" I quickly focused my thoughts and tried to find the familiar thread that connected me to my twins mind. There was nothing. "Dammit!" I thought to myself again "We're too far apart. Maybe if I focus more…" I narrowed my focus as much as I could. There! I could feel her presence, but there was no way I could get a thought across to her, the distance was too great. I felt her mind brush back against mine eagerly, letting me know she knew I was there. I kept the contact as long as I could, feeling something familiar reassured me so much, but I had to let her go eventually, I didn't have enough mental stamina to keep a long distance connection linked for very long.

I told Teto that I had been able to let my sister know that I was alive, and that she might come with my other friends to rescue us.

"I need some information first though." I said, a plan to escape quickly forming in my head. If I could get somewhere closer to Rin, and I had enough information about where we were, who our captors were and what they wanted, she and the others might be able to save us from our imprisonment. I started off with the easiest question: "Do you know what the VIRUS might be after?"

"Not really…"Teto said still slightly sniffling "a-all I know is that they are looking for s-something, and f-for whatever reason, they think I know about it."

"Whose they? I tried to ask Teto, but at that moment a door suddenly slammed open and a bright light filled the room, blinding me. I heard two people shuffle over to my cell and open the door. One walked in and hit me over the head, making me crumple to the floor. The blow was hard enough to render my body useless for a bit but not hard enough to knock me out. I tried to force my body to struggle away from whoever was there, but they already had my hands bound tightly behind my back. I could hear Teto saying my name. I tried to tell her I would be alright but my mouth wouldn't move the way I wanted it to, so all that came out was a groan. I felt the shackles being removed from my ankles, and then the collar of my shirt was grabbed as I was dragged out of the cell and into the bright light of the adjoining room. I looked up at the person dragging me and forced my eyes to adjust to the light. My eyes grew wide as I recognized my friend Oliver, who had been taken over by the VIRUS when it had first started attacking us. Walking next to him was a girl I didn't recognize, so I assumed that it was Teto's friend Defoko. Their eyes were completely red now, a blood red too, and I paled as I realized I might see many more of my old friends that day in the same condition.

'Shit," I thought to myself "this is bad."


End file.
